


Più le cose cambiano

by MaryFangirl



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: ...più rimangono le stesse...L sveglia Light nel cuore della notte con il suo bizzarro ritmo notturno, come al solito. Light decide di trovare un modo per farlo smettere di lavorare per cinque minuti e per farlo dormire.





	Più le cose cambiano

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The More Things Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010299) by [Aluxra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluxra/pseuds/Aluxra). 



Il persistente ticchettio dei tasti del laptop svegliò Light dal suo sonno, il suo orologio interno gli diceva che erano ancora le prime ore del mattino, molto prima dell'alba. Gemette tra sé, gli occhi ancora chiusi anche se il pallido blu dello schermo illuminato trasudò dalle sue ciglia, e le dita che picchiettavano sui tasti continuavano nel loro tragitto implacabile. Non era mai stato uno dal sonno pesante, pronto a svegliarsi al minimo cambiamento sonoro o movimento in camera: perfino le campane che ogni ora suonavano dall'orologio vicino a casa della sua famiglia erano state sufficienti a svegliarlo durante la notte a volte, quando tutti gli altri rumori si amplificavano e lui avrebbe potuto contare ogni rintocco con chiarezza. Avere per partner un insonne era una sfida, non c'era bisogno di dirlo, in particolare se si trattava di uno che rimaneva incollato al suo laptop quasi ogni ora del giorno e della notte, tutti i giorni.  
"Il cambiamento nel respiro e la tua improvvisa immobilità indicano che sei sveglio, Light" fece L con tono monotono. Light non dovette aprire gli occhi per sapere che L non aveva distolto i suoi dallo schermo. "La tua mancanza di sforzo nel rivelarti potrebbe essere ritenuta sospettosa: forse è un tentativo di spiarmi, nella speranza di ottenere alcune informazioni chiave da usare contro di me"  
"La mia mancanza di sforzo nell'aprire gli occhi potrebbe essere vista come il mio desiderio di tornare a dormire il prima possibile" lo rimproverò Light, tenendo gli occhi fermamente chiusi. Si voltò sullo stomaco, piegando le braccia sotto il cuscino e seppellendovi il viso. "Non c'è nulla di sinistro al riguardo, e visto che condividiamo il letto, non mi serve spiarti per sapere cosa stai facendo"  
"E cosa sto facendo?"  
"Mi tieni sveglio" borbottò Light, affondando ancora di più nel cuscino. "Studi scientifici hanno dimostrato che occorrono almeno otto ore di sonno quotidianamente per mantenere le funzioni mentali in salute"  
"Studi scientifici hanno dimostrato che una persona media ha bisogno di otto ore di sonno" corresse L, e anche se il suo tono non cambiò, Light riuscì ad avvertire la sfida celata nella sua voce. Aprì gli occhi, sollevandoli sul profilo di L nel buio della stanza, la pelle pallida illuminata dalla luce artificiale blu-bianca dello schermo del computer. Non aveva nemmeno cambiato i vestiti, i suoi vecchi jeans sgangherati e la sua maglietta troppo larga ricadevano sulla sua figura snella mentre era piegato di fronte al laptop. Light sospirò, sollevandosi su un gomito e sfregandosi gli occhi infastiditi con la mano, facendola scorrere lungo il viso. L non distolse lo sguardo dal computer, i suoi larghi occhi neri sfrecciavano sulle righe scritte dello schermo, il pollice incastrato tra i denti incisivi mentre leggeva. Tuttavia, Light riusciva ad avvertire la sua attenzione su di sé, pesante come la trapunta che aveva addosso, leggera come la pulita maglia del suo pigiama. Rimasero in silenzio per diversi minuti: L che fissava lo schermo, Light che guardava ora il laptop e ora L, prima di allungarsi con la mano e chiudere con uno scatto il computer, servendosi di un repentino e lesto movimento del polso. Il laptop si serrò con uno scatto, gettando entrambi nell'oscurità. Gli occhi di Light si adattarono, fosfeni* che gli danzavano davanti agli occhi per il cambio improvviso, e si fissò sulla sagoma immobile e ingobbita che aveva di fianco. Sorrise, aveva ottenuto una piccola vittoria, e spinse il computer lontano da L.  
"Light" finalmente L parlò, la sua cadenza prima di emozioni era intinta di umorismo pungente mentre si voltò a fissare Light. "Sei infantile"  
"Tu sei insensibile"  
"In che modo sono insensibile?" chiese L. "Non sto deliberatamente interrompendo il tuo sonno, né intralciandoti nel tornare a dormire, se desideri. Tu, d'altro canto, stai interrompendo il mio lavoro su un caso molto importante, rallentando il procedimento delle indagini"  
Inclinò il capo di lato, il pollice premuto contro le labbra. Nell'oscurità della stanza, i suoi occhi erano completamente bui, così tanto da mescolarsi senza interruzioni con le ombre mentre osservava Light scivolare fuori dalle coperte e farglisi più vicino. "Se non ne fossi consapevole, direi che il tuo comportamento indica il tuo tentativo di impedirmi di scoprire qualcosa d'importante sul caso, qualcosa che ti condannerebbe come responsabile dei crimini"  
Abbassò lo sguardo mentre Light appoggiò la mano sul suo ginocchio, la calda pressione del suo palmo era saldo e insistente. "Stai anche inibendo il mio ragionamento deduttivo in questo modo"  
"E anche se fossi sospettato? Cosa succederebbe?" lo provocò Light sorridendo. Con le mani allacciò le spalle di L, guardandolo con occhi semi-aperti. "Qual è la percentuale per cui sono coinvolto in questi crimini deplorevoli? Suppongo che terrai in considerazione" proseguì, portando una gamba sopra le cosce di L, mettendoglisi a cavalcioni, "i miei particolari metodi di distrazione, quando determinerai la percentuale?"  
L deglutì, lo scatto della sua gola fu udibile per le orecchie di Light. Le sue mani trovarono strada sui fianchi di Light, stringendoli con quel modo delicato e preciso con qui prendeva qualsiasi cosa. I pollici di L sfiorarono attraverso il bordo dei pantaloni del suo pigiama, le sue lunghe e flessuose dita oltrepassarono il tessuto fino alla sua pelle.  
"Sì, penso che il tuo metodo di distrazione dovrebbe essere preso in considerazione" disse piano, reclinando il capo per incontrare lo sguardo di Light. Mentre gli occhi di Light continuavano ad abituarsi, riusciva a vedere il vago luccichio in quelli di L sotto le lunghe ciocche indisciplinate dei suoi capelli neri. Light sorrise dolcemente, sollevando una mano dalla spalla di L per sfiorare con le punte delle dita i suoi morbidi capelli, spostandoglieli dietro l'orecchio.  
"Allora, qual è la mia percentuale?" chiese, abbassandosi su L finché i loro respiri si mischiarono.  
"Zero" mormorò L, appoggiando la fronte su quella di Light, sfiorando il suo naso col proprio. Light lo imitò, vibrando in una risata.  
"Zero? Assolutamente?" chiese, con le dita ancora s'infilava tra i capelli folti di L. Con l'altra mano salì su per la spalla e si chiuse intorno al suo collo, sotto la netta e levigata linea della sua mascella. Premendo il pollice sotto il mento di L, lo fece sollevare, facendogli inclinare il capo all'indietro. L acconsentì, le mani fisse sui suoi fianchi, immobili a parte i piccoli cerchi che i suoi pollici disegnavano sopra le ossa del bacino.   
"Conosci la risposta" replicò, le sue labbra secche e screpolate formarono le parole contro quelle di Light.  
"Naturalmente" replicò Light, inseguendo le sue labbra. La mano si spostò dai capelli di L all'altra parte del collo, riflettendo la sua gemella mentre faceva unire le loro labbra, catturando L in un bacio. Il battito nel suo lungo, aggraziato collo sobbalzò, martellando contro la delicata e morbida pelle che Light sentiva sotto i palmi mentre l'altro respirava con affanno, rubando l'aria di dai polmoni di Light e attirandola nei propri. Le dita strinsero la presa sul corpo di Light, trascinandolo ulteriormente contro di se con un fluido movimento ondeggiante dei fianchi. Le labbra scorrevano le une sulle altre, il sapore della cheescake alle fragole e del caffè eccessivamente zuccherato sopraffece le papille di Light mentre con la lingua s'inoltrava nella sua bocca, attirandolo ulteriormente a sé e pretendendo di più finché entrambi necessitarono di aria. Si separarono con un tremulo rantolo, senza fiato e fremendo l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. I battiti dei loro cuori tuonavano nei loro petti, avvertendosi a vicenda attraverso il tessuto dei vestiti. L chiuse gli occhi, abbracciando la vita di Light e abbassando il capo sul suo petto. Light gli circolò le spalle con le braccia, appoggiando la guancia sul capo di L, cullandolo in modo rassicurante.  
"Zero per cento assoluto che non sono un criminale" scherzò Light.   
"Almeno non uno legato a questa particolare scia di furti d'arte nell'Europa dell'est" replicò L con un sorriso.  
Light rise. "L'hai già scoperto?"  
"In realtà, sì" disse L, un sorriso nella voce. "Stavo, anzi, appena terminando il mio ultimo rapporto da inviare al 'Préfet de police' quando mi hai interrotto così bruscamente. Avranno tutto il necessario per scovare e arrestare i ladri prima della prossima tentata rapina"  
"Quindi, non sei stato interrotto quando eri propriamente nel mezzo di un caso" disse Light, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
"Semantica" replicò L alzando le spalle.  
Light rise. "Beh, visto che il caso è chiuso, qual è la percentuale per cui mi darai altri casi con cui aiutarti domani mattina?"  
"Forse siamo vicini al 38%, considerato che ho ottenuto un aumento del 12% di allarmi da ventotto paesi diversi, tutti richiedendo il mio aiuto su quelli che considerano casi particolarmente difficili" disse L. "Anche se dipende dal fatto che mi interessino o meno"  
"Ce n'è qualcuno dal Giappone?" chiese Light, conoscendo già la risposta, ma ponendola comunque per l'abitudine impulsiva che aveva preso negli ultimi anni.  
Ci fu una pausa, sapeva che ci sarebbe stata, poi un sospiro.  
"Sai che non posso rispondere, Light"  
"Anche se potessi, quali sarebbero le possibilità per cui me lo diresti?"  
"Nessuna, Light"  
Light sbuffò, sospirando profondamente. "Qual è la percentuale per cui ti fiderai mai di me?"  
L rimase fermo, teso e in silenzio.  
Light sorrise, fissando il soffitto, prima di chiudere gli occhi con un sospiro.  
"Non rispondere" sussurrò, posando un bacio sulla sua testa e togliendosi dalle sue gambe, tornando dalla sua parte del letto.  
"Light..." iniziò L, facendo per seguirlo.  
"È tutto okay, L" lo assicurò Light, scuotendo il capo. "Dai, mettiti a letto, dormi un po'"  
"Sai che raramente ho bisogno di dormire"  
"Allora stenditi con me per un po'" suggerì, tornando sotto le coperte e sdraiandosi, unendo le mani contro il petto. L fissò l'uomo che una volta era stato il più noto criminale che L avesse mai affrontato: colui conosciuto come Kira, colui che aveva bramato divenire una divinità e che lui era riuscito a fermare alla fine. Negli anni che erano seguiti alla caduta di Kira, erano giunti a un inaspettato accordo che si era sviluppato ulteriormente rispetto a quanto si fossero mai aspettati o immaginati all'inizio. Erano stati così sicuri di loro stessi, nella loro rincorsa verso la giustizia, che l'uno si sarebbe potuto ritrovare il sangue dell'altro sulle mani. Perfino ora, c'era un rischio – c'era sempre – che colui che il mondo aveva chiamato Kira sarebbe potuto ritornare, e terminare ciò che aveva promesso di compiere.   
Light lo guardò, lo osservò intensamente. L incontrò il suo sguardo nell'oscurità, la schiena rivolta alla finestra, attraverso cui la tenue luce invadeva la stanza ed evidenziava il delicato castano dei capelli di Light, e il calore dei suoi occhi marroni e scuri. L si alzò dal letto, prendendo il laptop e appoggiandolo sul comodino, prima di spogliarsi e di rimanere in boxer, lasciando i vestiti sul pavimento. Tirando indietro il piumino, scivolò nel letto e si spostò vicino a Light, aprendo le braccia in segno di offerta. Light attese, prima di rotolare sul fianco e fra le sue braccia, appoggiando la guancia contro il suo petto senza dire una parola. L circondò le spalle di Light col braccio, accarezzandogli i capelli fino ad avvertire Light che tornava a dormire. Poi, abbracciando il suo antico nemico, L lo seguì adagiandosi in un delicato sonno. 

 

_*il fosfene è il fenomeno in cui si percepiscono punti luminosi in assenza di luce._


End file.
